


incomplete

by slateyoon (haetbit)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haetbit/pseuds/slateyoon
Summary: woojin has a new habit lately.





	incomplete

**Author's Note:**

> this is 80% yoonjiparkji and 20% woojin/jisung please be warned @.@

 

woojin has a new habit lately.

granted, he’s caught a few habits from the other trainees since the start of produce. most of them he finds out through watching himself during the re-runs of the show on their off days, which makes him embarrassed of himself (just internally; outside he puts up a strong ‘busan tough guy’ front and acts as if nothing’s wrong). but some of his habits are only made known to him through his friends. just like this one:

“yah park woojin,” jihoon suddenly said at the climax of their game. “you’re acting odd recently?”

“really. how.” woojin had good focus; if jihoon was doing this to get him to lose, this wasn’t going to work.

or so he thought.

“why do you run after jisungie-hyung so much lately?”

a falter, and then a press on the wrong control keys. 

“HA!”

woojin stared at the screen, the golden bar of _[ppink529 has won this round]_ barely registering in his mind.

“you agreed, loser goes out to get ice cream.” jihoon recited their deal, and nudged him before getting up to do a small victorious stretch.

“yah.” woojin looked up, still dazed by that question thrown to him earlier.

“am i really… that weird lately?”

at that question, jihoon lowered his arms from his stretch slowly, and the smile dropped from his face.

“yeah. you are.”

 

*

lock. unlock. lock. unlock.

the sound from his phone has been resonating through the living room for at least half an hour. or maybe less than that; he may have been exaggerating, since his mind vaguely registered that it was 9:21 when he sat down on the sofa. it is 9:30 at the moment. huh, jihoon thought. maybe exaggeration can be passed on too.

the sounds of laughing and exclaiming from the large room ( _his_ room, may he add) has been ongoing for the past 15 minutes. normally he would be in there, joining in the jokes and throwing disses at the oldest member (though he certainly don’t seem like one), but today. today was different.

he’s been observing the two of them since the start of today; the two of them referring to his closest friend in the team park woojin, as well as their leader slash the member whom he relies the most on, yoon jisung. why had he been observing them? because, these two people seem to have gotten much closer lately.

and why jihoon seems bothered by that, he doesn’t really know as well.

but the fact remains that he is bothered by it, and the way they have been sticking to each other since they woke up has been doing weird things to his heart and mind for the entire day. that was why he left the room, halfway into the conversation. jaehwan had asked him where he was going, but there was nothing from jisung. only laughter at the joke sungwoon has made.

 _is he doing this on purpose?_ jihoon’s mind formulated a possible reason. _he’s usually so quick to sense things._

but that was dismissed once he heard that familiar laugh ring through the walls again.

“ugh!”

jihoon kicked his legs in the air, and laid face-down on the sofa.

“jihoon-ah?”

it’s minhyun’s voice. he looked up, and there minhyun was, just out of the shower and staring at him with concern.

“are you okay? what’s wrong?”

those were questions that he wanted to hear, but from the wrong person.

“… nothing, hyung. i’m alright.” so he gave a smile, and shrugged.

“do you want to sleep? should hyung tell them to go to another room?”

that sounded like a plan.

“yeah, kind of.”

“alright, hyung will let them know.”

 _always the warm-hearted minhyun._ jihoon sighed, and sat up to wait for the person he’s been looking for to come out.

 

“park jihoon~”

that’s the first time he’s said his name today. jihoon felt an urge to cry suddenly, and then he was enveloped into a warm hug he had been missing. _ah, crap_. he cursed internally. _park jihoon, how weak are you that you tear up just at that._

“you should have told us if you were tired!” jisung half-nagged, displeasure evident in his voice. “how could you just walk out without saying anything!”

“ah, hyung, my ears hurt…” he complained, although he didn’t mind it at all. his arms wound up around jisung’s small waist, and pulled him tighter against him.

“hyung, can i sleep with you tonight?” he mumbled his request, unsure of the response he would get. the last time he had requested it jisung had slapped his arm, asking him how old he was.

but he guessed his tone sounded sadder tonight, because the response he got was: “why? are you okay, jihoon-ah?”

 _ah, this is not fair. i’m supposed to be angry._ _this is cheating, hyung…_

“i am. it’s just…” jihoon let his sentence drift off, and he caught daniel looking at them as he walked past the living room. “i just want to be next to hyung tonight.”

a cringe. and then laughter broke out. this time, he laughed along.

“what’s that? _i just want to be next to hyung tonight?_ yah, park jihoon, where did you learn all of these from?!” jisung exclaimed, hand slapping his shoulder continuously.

“it comes naturally to an actor, of course~” jihoon jokingly replied, shying away from jisung’s attacks. “but really, hyung. can i?”

“hmm.” jisung hummed in contemplation, eyes squinting. “fine. but just for today, since i didn’t really have time to talk to you.”

 _so you knew._ jihoon smiled, and let jisung pinch his cheeks before pushing him away gently. _that’s good._

“i’ll go get my pillow and blanket from my room~” jisung informed as he stood up and walked towards his room.

_that’s good. at least you didn’t forget about me._

 

when jisung came into the large room that night, hands filled with his pillow, blanket and other plushies, all the other boys had their attention on them.

“hyung, you’re sleeping with jihoon?” jaehwan asked, already finding it funny.

“yes, i am. why, are you jealous?” jisung retorted, a scowl on his face. jihoon had a small victorious smile on his face as he waited for jisung to finish setting up the bed. he eyed woojin from the corner of his vision, and found him looking at them with an amused expression.

_what’s with that look… you stole hyung from me for the entire day…_

“ah, i am so jealous!” guanlin’s exclaimation out of the blue broke him out of his thoughts, and he joined in to laugh at their youngest member.

“maybe you should ask guanlin to accompany you to bed next time, park-ssi.” jisung suggested as he climbed onto the bed, taking up just half of the space.

jihoon only smiled, and climbed up after him.

“jaehwan-ah, minhyun-ah, woojin-ah, guanlinnie, everyone goodnight.” jisung said once jihoon settled down next to him, and an echo of goodnight rang through the room.

“what about me, hyung?” jihoon asked, sulking.

the man next to him sighed, and wrapped his arms around him before whispering: “goodnight to jihoonie too.”

 

even though the bed was too small to fit them both properly, jihoon still thinks that he’s slept the most well in months that night.

 

*

“so.” jihoon started the conversation again, after a minute of listening to the soundtrack of the game.

“why are you sticking so close to jisungie-hyung these days?” he repeated his question.

“what about you, why do you like to be around jisungie-hyung so much?”

“… because hyung likes me.” was jihoon’s reply.

woojin snorted, shaking his head. “jisungie-hyung likes every one of us.”

“… and i like jisungie-hyung too.”

silence again.

“your turn.” jihoon nudged him, looking at the screen in front of them awkwardly.

“well.” woojin started, and then paused again. “i just… feel like protecting hyung i guess.”

“…”

“because hyung deserves to be protected as well.”

“…”

woojin sighed at the lack of response, and leaned back to lie on the cold flooring.

“what should we do?” he asked, to both himself and jihoon.

“yeah…” jihoon echoed. “what should we do.”

 

and like that, the two nineteen year olds of the group spent a long time in silence for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> the reason this is called incomplete is because:  
> 1\. their new poster teaser got me thinking about it  
> 2\. incomplete love/one-sided/youth related themes in this  
> 3\. because the ending feels incomplete i know agh i am sorry
> 
> i know i didn't elaborate much on what's going on between woojin and jisung but that's because i never thought that i would write on woojin/jisung too (((even though it's very clearly, a jisung/all series))) but after last night's episode of wanna one go....... all hell broke loose :') but i've always thought that the 99 line are quite mature for their age and are always there to support jisung... bunssodan x jisung !!!!!! :D


End file.
